Who's the Older Brother?
by Carol3059
Summary: Ties in with my other fic, Who's the Younger Brother Here. It's from Dean's POV mostly set in the other reality after he's switched places with the other verion of himself.


Note: This fic ties in with my other oneshot, Who's the Younger Brother Here? It's set in the other reality. Also, I just wanted to thank a anonymous reviewer who reviewed that one and pointed out some things that she said were a little confusing in the other story. So, I tried to make this one clearer. 

Dean woke up with a start, and groaned. His head was pounding ruthlessly. He stumbled a little out of bed and into the bathroom. He never had migraines, but he definately had a bad one at the moment.

Dean went to the sink and splashed some water on his face. He was relieved to find that the migraine was lessened a little as time went on. He straitened up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he opened them and looked into the mirror, he froze.

"What the hell?" He reached up to touch his face. He looked, well, younger. His hair was a little longer, although not to much longer. The stubble that he usually sported was almost gone completely.

Dean walked back into the other room when he could finally move and stared around the room. This wasn't the motel he and Sam had gone to sleep in the night before. His eyes locked on his brother, sprawled out in one of the beds.

Quietly, Dean went over to the bed that he had woken up in and picked up the bag beside it. He opened it and looked over the things inside. The clothes in the bag weren't his. Well, they were the type of clothes he wore, but they still weren't his. He noticed, also, that his brown leather jacket wasn't there, replaced by a faded grey one.

Dean sighed and pulled out a pair of jeans. As he was getting them on, he noticed the fact that he was lighter as well. After he got his jeans on, he opened the door of the motel room as quietly as possible, pausing only to get the keys that were sitting on the small desk by the door.

Dean walked outside, and smiled at the familiar sight of the Impala. He went to the trunk and opened it. The collection of guns and other things was still there. He pulled open a tiny compartment that he usually kept the few pictures he had of his family in.

When he looked them over, he found his suspicions confirmed. There were several of he and Sam when they were children, only in every one, Sam appeared to be older than him. He stared at one of the only ones with his mom in it. It had her, John, and a four year old Sam, holding a tiny blonde baby in his arms while he sat on Mary's lap.

Dean sighed, and put the pictures back. He closed the trunk and stood there for a moment, thinking. So he was in some sort of alternate reality? One were he was actually younger than Sam, it seemed.

Dean contemplated what he should do now. It freaked him out a little, sure, but after everything that had happened(especially since he and Sam had hooked up again) he had pretty much come to believe that anything was possible. What freaked him out more was that he was away from Sam. What if something happened before he could fix this?

Dean looked up when the motel door opened and Sam stood there. Dean frowned. Man, this Sam even looked different.

"Dean, what are you doing out here?" Sam asked, frowning. "Did you have another nightmare." Dean frowned as well. So, this Dean had nightmares, huh? Dean shook his head a little.

"Naw, I'm fine. Just needed some fresh air." Dean said, forcing a smile. He walked back to the motel room, giving Sam a friendly slap on the shoulder as he passed.

"I'm fine, Sammy." He said. He didn't notice the strange look that Sam gave him or the slipup.

----------------------

Dean didn't really sleep that night. In fact, he only waited until Sam was asleep before he went over to the table quietly and opened Sam's computer, which he couldn't help but notice was the same type as the one his Sam used, and tried to find out what had happened and how to reverse it.

When Sam woke up finally, he actually didn't say anything about the fact that Dean obviously hadn't been sleeping. Dean wondered idly how much sleep this other version of him got. He didn't miss the concerned looks that Sam shot him as he suggested they get something to eat. Dean agreed, though he was still slightly worried about this whole thing. But his eyes were starting to burn from staring at the computer screen for so long.

An hour later Dean found himself sitting in a small diner close to the motel. When the pretty waitress came to their table and asked what they wanted, Dean immediately plastered a smile on his face.

"Well, I don't know. What do you think is best?" He asked, leaning a little towards her. She smiled a little amused at him.

"Our breakfast special is good." She said shortly. Dean deflated a little at the look she was sending him, and he wondered if his smile had the same effect in this much younger body. Sam and Dean ordered the breakfast and Dean watched her leave, before turning back to Sam, who was giving him a strange look.

"Were you just flirting with the waitress?" He asked incredulously. Dean shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. It was just sort of an automatic reaction for him, he hadn't thought about if this younger Dean would have done the same thing.

"It's not a big deal, Sammy." Dean said, again the nickname just coming out. Sam's eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward. He seemed to be studying Dean for a few minutes. Dean met his eyes, keeping his face impassive. Sam gasped a little and sat back.

"Your not my brother." He said finally, his eyes wide. Dean rolled his eyes and smirked a little.

"Took you long enough. But, seriously, that gave me away? Flirting with the waitress?"

"And the Sammy thing. Nobody ever called me that except dad."

"Damn. I would have thought I would have flirted with the waitress in any reality."

"Where is my brother?" Sam demanded, leaning forward again. "What are you?"

"Relax, dude. I'm not a demon. As to where your brother is, I'm not sure, but I'd guess he's with my brother."

"Your brother?" Dean nodded, and leaned forward to whisper.

"What I think is that your brother and I got switched. You know different realities where your older than me and I don't flirt with the waitress, which I have to say is the most disturbing thing about all this."

"That's not possible." Sam said stiffly. Dean rolled his eyes again.

"Dude, you guys obviously hunt in this reality too. So, after everything that you have probably seen, you don't think this is possible?" Sam was quiet for a moment and Dean sighed.

"What do you want me to do, down some holy water or something?" Dean asked, staring Sam in the eye. "I'm not lying, Sammy." Sam sighed and nodded finally.

"Don't call me that." He said.

------------------

Sam watched Dean out of the corner of his eye. Dean was bouncing one leg and tapping his fingers on the table restlessly as he did research to try and find a way to reverse this. Sam couldn't help but to compare this Dean to his brother. At least there was one thing they held in common, they both seemed to hate researching.

This Dean was definitely different than the one he had grown up with, though. Though his brother still held that trademark smirk that this Dean had flashed on several occasions throughout the day, this different version of Dean's seemed less faked. His brother had been through a lot in the past year and it had taken a lot of the joking, sarcastic demeanor that this Dean held out of him.

The thing was, Sam wasn't sure how much of the demeanor in this Dean was real. He had always been able to read his brother no matter how closed off he was, but this Dean seemed to hide his feelings in a completely different and harder to read way. Sam wondered if that had to do with him just being older.

What irked Sam the most about being around this Dean was that suddenly he felt like the younger brother. It was kind of weird and a bit frustrating. It wasn't like Dean talked down to him or something, it was more just the way that Dean acted. He was the older brother, despite the fact that he was in a body that was four years younger than Sam.

Sam stretched a little. They had been researching for hours and had come up with nothing. His eyes were beginning to water.

"Do you want to get some coffee or something?" Sam asked, turning to Dean. "We could pick this up at the motel." Dean hesitated for a moment.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged a little.

"I don't like leaving my brother alone for to long." Sam sighed and felt guilt squeeze his insides for a moment.

"He's not alone. He's with my brother. And I'm sure their fine. I mean, they wouldn't be stupid enough to go looking for trouble right now, right?" Dean sighed a little and stood up.

"Yeah, I know. But I still don't like it." Sam stood up too, and the guilt that he felt doubled.

---------------

Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly and glanced over at Dean. They were back at the motel, and still hadn't found anything to fix this. Dean propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at Sam.

"So, in this reality, I'm younger, right?" He frowned thoughtfully. "So, does that mean I'm the one with the visions?" Sam stared at him for a moment, a little shocked at the question.

"Um, yeah." Sam frowned a little. "Wait, your saying that your brother, this other version of me is the one who gets them in your reality?" Dean nodded, his frown never leaving.

"That's...weird." Sam said. Dean snorted.

"Your tellin' me." Dean said. Sam stared at Dean for a few minutes, contemplating whether or not to ask a question. Finally, he opened his mouth.

"So, what's your Sam like?" He asked. Dean gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, are you guys close?" Dean shrugged, looking Sam in the eyes.

"'Course we are." Sam felt his guilt grow at the utter honesty in Dean's eyes at that moment. He definitely wouldn't be able to say that with as much confidence if asked the same question.

"Well, not that close." Dean said, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Sorry if that's what you were looking for." Sam stared at Dean before scowling.

"Bite me." He said, throwing a pillow at Dean's head.

"No, thanks." Dean said right back, catching the pillow and putting it behind his head, laying back.

"Your disgusting." Sam said, shaking his head and turning back to the computer.

---------------------

Dean woke with a start and sat up, looking around. He grinned when he recognized the motel room, and his baby brother laying sprawled on the bed next to him. He got up from the bed, and picked up his bag.

His grin grew when he found his clothes in there. Sighing a little he decided to get a shower before Sam woke up. This was definitely the way it was supposed to be. Being the younger brother was just plain weird.


End file.
